


Only yours

by kishouyumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader - Freeform, Kuroo is a sweetheart, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Romance, Some Humor, Swearing, idk how to tag sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishouyumi/pseuds/kishouyumi
Summary: Even if you are not the reason behind that smile, everything is fine so long as he is happy.You love him. It's that simple.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Only yours

Tetsurou was taken aback at how you held him. 

How your arms tightened around his waist as you buried your face on his chest, your breathing rather rigid than usual. 

He held you tight as well, but your hold onto him was tighter, as if your life depended upon it. 

When he called your name, he felt how your body tensed, and you sighed--- a heavy exhale at that as he then felt how your arms loosen around him. As much as he wanted to be this close to you for a much longer time, he didn't stop you when you pulled away from him, your arms dropping on either of your sides. 

He tried to reach to you once again but seeing how your shoulder still tensed, he did his best to keep his distance. 

"Is something bothering you, kitten?" You almost broke down when you heard that damned nickname straight from his mouth. 

You wanted to hold him again, feel his warmth, his comfort, that he emanates everytime he's in close proximity with you. 

But you stood your ground, held your tears and reminded yourself that tonight's not the same night when things were fine. 

When things were so stable and so constant that sometimes put you in disbelief. 

Today, you think of how much Kuroo Tetsurou deserves more. 

More than someone like you who doesn't make his eyes sparkle than the person he previously loved----or love still?

It always clouded your mind, the what ifs, the possibilities.

And those were only heightened when you saw the very scene you imagined manifest right in front of your eyes.

You weren't actually sure how to feel, but when you saw them together, their gestures, their interactions, everything seemed to be very natural that everyone would actually think that they were out together compared to his moments with you. 

There's no malice nor hatred in your heart when you saw how they interacted, you know Tetsu, you know him too well that you can't even accuse him of anything so lowly like having a third party behind your back. He will never betray you. 

You know that.

You know him like the back of your hand, and it hurts you so much how seeing him interact with his previous sweetheart doesn't even make you feel mad but rather relieved that Tetsurou, the love of your life, could smile and laugh like that. 

He looked so happy your heart wished all the best things for him, even if those things don't include you. 

Could he be better off without you? Will he be happier? Is that why you feel distant from each other now? Were you just over analyzing things?

You were brought back from your trance hearing him call your name again, this time he held your shoulders, asking you to look at him, worry masking his tone. 

You bit your lip in an attempt to stop yourself from breaking down, doing your best to keep your emotions intact. 

"Come on, babe. I'm getting worried. What's wrong? You can tell me everything, anything." 

Oh how those words put you in a very vulnerable state. 

Your legs felt like jelly, almost giving up on you and the idea of falling on the floor seemed to be favorable in your case. 

Your breath hitched when you felt his hand held your chin, forcing you to meet his piercing stare since it took really long for you to respond. 

You tried to smile, but that was an awful attempt since Tetsurou immediately saw through you. 

It caught him off guard how your eyes were glassy, your lips almost trembling as you attempt to give him a smile which appeared to be very solemn and weak. 

"What happened? Has work been really shitty these days? Want me to call you in sick and take a day off? I could take a leave off work too to stay with you, you know." 

This man.... how could you even stop loving him? 

How can you even manage to let this angel go?

His words alone have a very therapeutic effect on you. 

His thumb drawing soft circles on your cheek in attempt to comfort you make you want to think that you actually deserve him. 

But a man like him deserve someone better... someone who is better than yourself. 

You put your hand over his own that held your cheek, pried it off and kissed his knuckles which again took him by surprise. 

In normal circumstances, such gesture would make his legs grow weak and put him in a panic state since he really love receiving overt affection from you.

But with what's happening now, your sweet sweet gesture made his heart flutter and breaks it at the same time. What he can't ignore though is the fear that lurks at the back of his mind.

"Tetsu..." You called his name as you held both of his hands which are way larger than yours, "I love you, like so so much, I love you with all my heart, with everything I have. You're the only one I'll ever love and nothing will change that." 

Your declaration puts him off. 

If this could've have been a normal day, he would've made fun of your sapiness while he blushed as red as a tomato. He would even become a stuttering mess if he lets you get away with it. 

But seeing how you cowered after how determined you stood as you declared your love for him made it felt like a goodbye. 

He doesn't like it. 

"I love you so much, Tetsu... I just don't know if I properly showed it or if I successfully made you feel that."

"Come on, babe. We all know who's best in showering me with affection albeit in a tsundere manner you know. I know you're heads over heels for me, you see." 

He tries to lighten up the mood but it only made you think about her. 

How they perfectly match together. 

You chuckled, as you let go of his hands and cupped his cheeks, staring at him lovingly, intently. 

Tetsurou, however, could clearly see how your eyes betrayed you. 

He didn't like what you say next.

"I want you to be happy. That's all I ever wanted. Even if that happiness won't include me."

That's the last straw for him. 

He hates this kind of atmosphere. He doesn't like how it feels like you're both walking on thin ice.

He would prefer to bicker with you and tease you until you get physical with him.

He doesn't like how you try to put a strong front for him. He will never like it.

He hates seeing how you hesitate to break in front of him when he wanted to be your strongest support system when things get hard on you.

Tetsu pulls you towards his chest and it broke his heart when you tried to push him away when he enclosed his arms around you. 

He held you tight when you struggled, and that's where hell broke loose. 

You sobbed, and he holds you tighter, almost cradling you in the process as he stopped himself from breaking down as well. 

He buried his face on your hair, and with the softest voice he could muster, although he couldn't lace the slight anger for being confused, he tried to ask again what is wrong. 

"What's this actually, _______? You're not breaking up with me right? It's not that right? Tell me what's wrong, please I don't like this feeling like I will lose you. Please just say it's a prank or what, I'm not going to be mad." 

Your silence kills him but he never lets you go and pleads for the sake of his sanity instead, "Please, love, tell me everything, anything. Please just say something." 

You, muttering a strings of sorry's didn't even help at all.

"What the fck are you sorry for? I don't understand! We're good right? We were fine just the other day. I'm begging you, love, please tell me what's wrong?" 

"You..you were just so happy... So happy I couldn't stop thinking about it.."

"What are you even saying?" 

"The other day, I saw you with her..." 

He slightly pushes you away to meet your stare and it breaks him how you look extremely vulnerable under his gaze.

"With who? Was it Alisa? Babe, you're not blindly accusing me of something I will never do, right?"

"No! I'm not accusing you! I'm stating a fact and I don't mean it in a bad way!" 

"And what the fuck do you mean by that, _______?" 

"Listen, Tetsu. I want you to be happy, and you're obviously happy with her----"

"No, you fckng listen to me and don't you dare finish that sentence or I'll be really mad."

You bit your lip to stop yourself from talking back and when you stared down, Kuroo cradles your face in his hands to face him.

He looks mad, for sure, but he has all the right to be heard by you.

So you let him.

"This actually already pisses me off. Now listen to me okay and I will say it clearly and will say it again if I have to. You, ______, I fcking love you. The you here is none other than you, ______, the love of my life, my everything. I fckng love you and only you, please stop thinking otherwise. Who even made you think that way? Drop the name so I could teach that peephole a lesson." 

He sighs deeply as he started to squish your cheeks, almost harshly because of the sudden surge of cute aggressiveness that filled his system like 'How could you be so cute?', he thought.

Not really the right time to think about that but you can't really blame him.

"I know you meant no malice about saying how well Alisa and I fit together but I take offense when it actually came out of your mouth. How dare you say that? I only got eyes for you and you alone. Hell, that time you saw me with her? Did you ever thought about what we are talking about? Or rather who? You saw how much happy I was? Because we were talking about you, darling. Nothing makes me happier than that. How dare you doubt my feelings for you?" He scoffs as he pulled away from you, his thumbs rubbing your tears away and tried to dry them with his shirt. 

Tetsu looked really mad and at the same time, disappointed, maybe at you or at himself, you couldn't really tell but you do know it's bad news.

"I'm so sorry, Tetsu..." New batches of tears raced out of your beautiful orbs once again, his eyes softens at your sight. 

"Stop crying, I'm not mad. I was just worried about you." He said softly, but a waterfall breaks out of your eyes. 

Tetsurou only sighed and hugged you again. His chin rests on your head as he rubbed comforting circles on your back as he made sure that you were enveloped in his hug. 

"I'm sorry for making you feel this way. I'll be better, sweetheart." 

"No, it's not your fault. Don't apologize please, Tetsu. I will only cry harder." 

"No, I mean it, ______. I'll be better. I'll shower you with more affection. I'll do everything to let that be embedded into your mind. I love you, okay? You almost gave me a heart attack out there. Please don't do this again." 

"This will never happen again. I'll be better too. I'm really sorry for offending your feelings, Tetsu." 

"It's okay. I got you back, right?" 

"You never lost me. I have always been yours and yours only." 

"Damn it, it always takes me aback when you get too cheesy. Ugh, I love you so much." 

"Shut up."

He makes inaudible noises that made you laugh as he buries his face on your neck, inhaling your scent as he signed in contentment. 

"Wait, you have to say it back you brat." 

"No." 

"No, say it. You weren't shy to declare your everlasting love for me earlier. Come on, babe."

"More reason why I won't do it then."

"Say it."

"It's embarrassing!"

"No, say it with me: I love you, Tetsu." 

"Do I really have to?"

"I will push you off the bed later if you won't say it back--"

"Wow, so you're now threatening me."

"--then I will shower you with my irresistible kisses."

"You're really not going to back down?"

"I'm waiting~~"

"Fine fine! I love you, Kuroo Tetsurou, the only love of my life." 

"That's my baby. It's that simple right? I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new to this platform and here's my first work ever to celebrate (kinda cringey as a start huh? haha). Hope I could also give you the feels (esp comfort) with my works. They're susceptible to grammatical errors and typos, but I'll do my best to look after my work and be diligent with the improvements. I'm also bad at titles and summaries, I hope you'll be patient with me hehehe. Looking forward to how this account will turn out. :) Thank you for reading and for giving this a chance.  
>    
> Please stay safe ♡


End file.
